The accident that changed my Life!
by Soapy777
Summary: Mika has a big problem. She is being haunted by a white figure in her mind. She is getting paranoid, and is now in a mental asylum in Sereitai. Only one understands her problem, yet another has an over-whelming desire to help her...


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, AND NEVER WILL.**

"Thank you." I thanked the nurse as she wheeled my father back to his ward. When she had left, I sighed loudly. If things keep on going like this, I won't be able to cope. I walked out of the hospital. The sweet little humming of the birds was the first thing that reached my ears. I giggled slightly. At such a sombre place, such a beautiful sound could be heard. I kept on walking, and stopped at a road crossing. Funnily enough, I seemed to be the only person about. Which was weird, as the hospital had just been full of people, and I'm sure some had gone outside. I twisted round. The hospital was empty. "No..." I muttered. I ran back through the hospital doors. Everyone was there, oblivious to the silence outside. I shook my head at my stupidity – the weather reporter said a storm was to come, no-one would want to stand outside! I went back outside.

When I got home, I turned the television on. Nothing happened.

"What?" I mumbled. After 10 minutes of trying, I gave up and went to cook dinner. The stove wouldn't light up. "What the _hell_?" I asked myself, banging the counter. I tried the rest of the things in my house. Nothing worked, not even my batteries. I growled, but decided it wasn't worth the energy. I decided to go for a walk.

Again, nobody was on the streets. Weird. Even with a storm on it's way, somebody must need _something_! I stopped at the corner of my street, and sat down on the bench there. Nothing seemed natural. Everything just seemed...fake. That's the word. Even the bench. It just seems like it was made for decoration, not a place to sit. And the ground...it didn't actually seem connected to the Earth. I shrugged it off – it was probably from visiting my father too much. I sighed cheerfully. The summer holidays would be over soon, and I could finally concentrate in the real world!

"Ichigo, watch out!" I heard a girl cry. I looked around me. No-one was there. I looked upwards. A petite, black-haired girl was standing in mid-air. She held a katana away from her body, in a lethal position. I stood up, only to be knocked down by a strong force of wind. I landed against the wall, then bounced onto the floor.

"Oof." Was all I managed. A ginger-haired, tall boy came up close to me. There was a thin, black katana attached in his hand. He was looking at me in shock.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. I was taken aback.

"I live here!" I got up in a dignity-at-all-times kind of way.

"Get away from here! Now! You'll be in danger if you stay here!" He warned me.

"Excuse me! My father is seriously ill in hospital, and I - " I was cut off by a large roar. I searched frantically around me. Hundreds of white-masked, ugly creatures stood around me. I was frozen where I stood.

"Damn." I heard him mutter.

"And the plan is...?" I squeaked.

"To kill them." He put a hand on my shoulder. "But you'll stay out of it." A flare went up inside me.

"Will I heck!" I told him, then smacked the side of his clenched hand. His face lit up with shock as he katana flew from his hand, and I grabbed it mid-air. "I'm sorry. But these Goddamn things put my father in hospital, and I need payback!" He stared at me in disbelief. "First, what's your name? I need to know who I can thank for this sturdy katana."

"My name's Ichigo Kurisaki. But you cannot wield that sword! And you certainly can't use it to kill this many hollows by yourself!" Fury surrounded his every word.

"Watch me." I leapt forward, quickly killing two or three 'hollows' in one swing. I jumped to get another one head on.

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo cried behind me. Suddenly, the katana disappeared from my hand. "Getsuga Tensho!" He yelled. A sharp, slashing pain ran through my body. "NO!" Ichigo Kurisaki screamed, and the last thing I saw was him diving down to catch me before everything went black...


End file.
